


Di vasche tanto strette e stelle

by svajoti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" [...] - così, con la schiena di Tooru contro il suo busto in una minuscola e tanto, tanto stretta vasca nella toilette di casa Iwaizumi, mentre l’oramai ex-setter della AobaJosai blatera di alieni e di astronomia e di dimensioni lontane e di cose che Hajime non sta minimamente ascoltando, [...]"<br/>[IwaOi] [Future!Fic ambientata dopo l'ultimo anno di liceo] [Tooth-rotting fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di vasche tanto strette e stelle

Iwaizumi non lo chiama “fetish” – non è un’ossessione umanamente inaccettabile, una mania sconsiderata o un kink sessuale – , ma solo una calmissima “distrazione” dall’insolito risultato medicamentoso, come se arrotolarsi le ciocche umide di Oikawa sulle dita lo distraesse e annusare l’odore di buono che il collo dell’altro emana lo rassicurasse – così, con la schiena di Tooru contro il suo busto in una minuscola e tanto, tanto stretta vasca nella toilette di casa Iwaizumi, mentre l’oramai ex-setter della AobaJosai blatera di alieni e di astronomia e di dimensioni lontane e di cose che Hajime non sta minimamente ascoltando, mentre concentra il suo udito sul frusciare della schiuma a contatto con la ceramica e non sui discorsi insensati dell’altro.   
Hajime infossa il viso nel lembo duro fra la nuca sudata e la linea inflessibile della mascella, finendo così a solleticare inevitabilmente con il naso la cute sensibile e a fermare il flusso di informazioni inutili di Oikawa, che ride sommessamente – solo un attimo, un’unica scintilla di sincerità in Tooru così inestimabile, e la ciarla sulle stelle che continua con entusiasmo. Hajime mormora una lamentela indefinita – a metà fra una nenia e un insulto – e Oikawa ride, mormorando fra un alito e un altro un “Iwa-chaaan~” contento e strusciando i dorsali allenati contro il torso dell’indimenticabile asso della Seijoh in un moto di infantile felicità, i tendini tesi contro la fronte che fanno intendere un altrettanto infantile sorriso, bellissimo nella sua genuinità.   
Iwaizumi soffia uno sbuffo ilare dalle narici e chiude le labbra – su cui nasce l’embrione di un risolino intenerito – sul collo di Tooru in un bacio morbido il cui risucchio risuona nell’aria umida e fa arricciare le dita delle mani di Oikawa, ferme sulle cosce di Hajime che lo rinchiudono ai fianchi come in un mantello, mentre le braccia forti dell’ala scivolano attorno alla sua vita – e le mani subito lo tallonano, così che si intreccino e combacino a quelle di Iwaizumi.   
Oikawa incastra la testa sulla clavicola dell’uomo dietro di sé e abbandona un timido bacio sul suo mento, iridi di corniola e iridi di smeraldo le une nelle altre nel momento in cui Hajime china la testa, incontrando il viso arrossito dalla calura di Tooru, e è sicuro che le stelle di cui Idiokawa è tanto innamorato siano vicinissime, tanto da riuscire a sfiorarle: e così fa Iwaizumi, lambendo con le labbra ammorbidite il contorno esterno dell’occhio sinistro, perchè è all’interno delle sfumature di castano dei medesimi occhi che lui ha individuato intere costellazioni.


End file.
